<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he looks beautiful to you, you look beautiful to me by laylalikestea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766073">he looks beautiful to you, you look beautiful to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea'>laylalikestea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko and Andrew were hanging out.</p><p>And frequently?</p><p>She would never admit it to anyone. But she watched the entire 45 minute meetup.</p><p>She watched every laugh, smile, touch on the arm, hand through his hair, smirk, blush, and everything she didn’t want to see.</p><p>Were they on a date?</p><p>But soon they both said farewell, leaving with a hug and a smile.</p><p>She felt a pain strike through her body, leaving a sting.</p><p>They were probably on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he looks beautiful to you, you look beautiful to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana always admired Akko.</p><p>She admired her dreams, and her successes. </p><p>Yes she found some things she did quite idiotic, but she still admired how hard she went for her goal. </p><p>Akko and her relationship was something you couldn’t quite describe.</p><p>After everything went down with the magical stick, they started to build a relationship. </p><p>Because after that, they didn’t have much to worry about. Well accept Akko’s horrible grades.</p><p>They had more time to focus on school events, and fun activities. Not that Diana participated in most of them.</p><p>Diana started hanging out with the main group much more, going to town for lunch, and random games in the front yard. </p><p>She started to get to know everyone. Their favorite foods, activities, colors, drinks, and anything that came up in conversation.</p><p>But her relationship with the group wasn’t the only one that strengthened. </p><p>With more free time, opened up more possibilities for Akko and Andrew to see each other.</p><p>At first Diana just thought Akko saying she couldn’t meet certain days was just because of school work, or getting in trouble with teachers.</p><p>But when Diana learned from Lotte and Sucy that she never stayed in the dorm, but went out to town. She became confused.</p><p>So one day when she said she was busy, she decided to follow her out to town.</p><p>She followed her into the town's café, watching as she sat at a table in the back.</p><p>At first, she was confused if Akko was just going to sit in town all alone.</p><p>But a couple of minutes later, a figure walked up to the table.</p><p>She didn’t believe it at first, thought her eyes were just failing her.</p><p>But when she opened them back up, she knew there was no mistake.</p><p>Akko and Andrew were hanging out.</p><p>And frequently?</p><p>She would never admit it to anyone. But she watched the entire 45 minute meetup.</p><p>She watched every laugh, smile, touch on the arm, hand through his hair, smirk, blush, and everything she didn’t want to see.</p><p>Were they on a date?</p><p>But soon they both said farewell, leaving with a hug and a smile.</p><p>She felt a pain strike through her body, leaving a sting.</p><p>They were probably on a date.</p><p>--</p><p>After that, everything still went the same.</p><p>But Diana and Akkos interactions decreased.</p><p>They didn’t have any study sessions with just them, or any light teasing after Akko makes a stupid outburst in class.</p><p>It just became normal. But it didn’t feel that way.</p><p>But the group still hung out at least twice a week.</p><p>Every time Akko said she couldn’t arrive, she felt the same sting she did the day when she saw the two for the first time.<br/>
No one noticed it though, she didn’t expect anyone to. </p><p>But she couldn’t help seeming a little more depressed when Akko comes back with a wider smile than when she left. </p><p>But she would never admit the reason why to herself.</p><p>--</p><p>Diana suspected after a while that Akko would never reveal the reason she’s “busy” so much to the group.</p><p>No one asked her what she was doing, most likely not caring enough to. So she really had no reason to.</p><p>But she was proven wrong last night.</p><p>“Akko I swear to god, if you don’t slow down.” Amanda shouted from behind Akko, trying to keep up.</p><p>“Slow poke!” She shouted back.</p><p>Amanda huffed at her before speeding up.</p><p>“Hey Akko, what’s so important that we have to get there so quickly,” Lotte asked.</p><p>“I agree. You’re acting like this is a broom race but on your feet.” Diana responded. </p><p>“You’ll see!” She said before speeding up.</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>They soon made it to town, approaching an inside diner. </p><p>“You made us run a marathon to go to a fucking diner Akko,” Amanda huffed.</p><p>“First off language! And go inside and you’ll see why.”</p><p>They all just snickered before walking inside, Akko following behind. </p><p>They all had confused expressions until they laid their eyes on him.</p><p>“Is that Andrew Hambridge?” Amanda exclaimed.</p><p>Surprised expressions spread across the group.</p><p>Diana’s face went blank, suddenly feeling very sick. </p><p>“Surprise.” Akko said, walking over to stand beside Andrew.</p><p>“We’ve been hanging out recently, so I thought maybe we should all hang out as a group.” She exclaimed, Andrew nodding beside her.</p><p>“Wait like making out or actual hanging out-” </p><p>“Sucy! We’ve just been walking around town together, it's not like that.”</p><p>Diana’s face flushed even worse than Akko’s, as if she was on the other end of the comment. </p><p>Andrew just rubbed his arms. “Well lunch?”</p><p>They all nodded before getting a table.</p><p>This was not going to be fun.</p><p>--</p><p>“Andrew, you and Diana are friends right?” Amanda asked as she shoved her face in the bread.</p><p>“No,” They both replied at the same time. </p><p>“Wait, so you weren’t childhood friends?”</p><p>Diana laughed for the first time that day.</p><p>“Merely acquaintances,” she replied.</p><p>Everyone nodded before focusing back on their food. </p><p>The lunch went by slow.</p><p>Muttering short replies to questions aimed at her, keeping her eyes away from two who planned the event.</p><p>She just wished it was over.</p><p>After everyone was done eating, they all said their goodbyes.</p><p>Diana and Andrew shuffled beside each other, stiffly hugging with one arm.</p><p>Everyone else followed behind her, either hugging his side, or being Amanda and fist bumping him.</p><p>But Akko and Andrew closed it off with an actual hug, wrapping their arms around each other's bodies.</p><p>She would be lying if she said she didn’t watch the whole interaction. </p><p>Akko then separates herself from him, a blush on her cheeks. </p><p>As soon as Andrew enters his vehicle Amanda speaks up.</p><p>“Akko, your cheeks are a little red.”</p><p>The red on Akko’s cheeks deepen, “Shut up Amanda.”</p><p>Amanda snorts while rapping an arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“Ok but actually, you like him?”</p><p>Akko’s focus changes to the ground. “I don’t know yet. But I did enjoy today with all of you.”</p><p>Everyone agrees but Diana just stays silent, she can’t lie to her. </p><p>--</p><p>“Sucy I swear, why is there another mushroom in my hair?” Diana scolded, as she tore it out of her hair. </p><p>Sucy chuckled across the room, the others joining in as well.</p><p>“I got to admit, mushrooms are so much better than studying,” Akko said. </p><p>Amanda agreed, them both shooting each other a nod.</p><p>Diana flicked them both in the forehead, shaking her head.</p><p>“Ow!” They both exclaimed, throwing a pencil at Diana.</p><p>“Guys we need to finish this up, Akko has lunch with Andrew later.”</p><p>The comment made Akkos cheeks turn a familiar red, as she looked back to her homework.</p><p>“Ooo, Akko has a date.”</p><p>“Shut up Amanda.” Akko said as she punched her in the arm.</p><p>“Who’s going to help you get ready,” Lotte asked.</p><p>Akko’s expression turned confused. “Why would I dress up? It's literally not a date.”</p><p>“Still nice to dress up every once in a while.”</p><p>Akko shrugged before responding, “I don’t really want any of you helping me though. I don't want mushrooms infesting my hair, or being teased the whole time.”</p><p>Sucy and Amanda glared at her, crossing their arms.</p><p>“I can,” Diana spoke.</p><p>Everyone looked at her strangely, as she stared back confused. </p><p>“What? I have a sense of style, I just don’t offer my abilities enough.”</p><p>Akko shrugged again, “That’s fine, we can change in your room when we’re done.”</p><p>She really didn’t think this through.</p><p>--</p><p>“Ow, be gentle.” Akko groaned as the hairbrush brushed through her tangled hair.</p><p>“It’s your fault for getting your hair so tangled. How do you live like this.”</p><p>Akko scowled.</p><p>“Okay I’m done, go get changed.”</p><p>Akko rolled her eyes in response as she sat up, grabbing her outfit.</p><p>“Okay mom,” She said as she entered Diana’s restroom. </p><p>Diana sat down on her bed, pulling out schoolwork as she waited for Akko to emerge from the restroom.</p><p>After about 10 minutes the restroom door started to open.<br/>
“Finally. Akko I swear to god, how long does it take you to put on-”</p><p>Her eyes stopped on Akko.</p><p>She was wearing a light red dress, that she most likely borrowed from someone else.</p><p>It was quite loose, so the sleeves hung down to her elbow making the sight even more gorgeous.</p><p>She was wearing very light makeup, but since she usually wore none it stood out more than it would on any other person.</p><p>That may also be because Diana hasn’t seen anyone as beautiful as Akko.</p><p>“Is it that bad? You’re staring at me like I have a spider on my face-”</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>Akko froze at the comment, a blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you,” She stuttered out.</p><p>They stood there in awkward silence for the next couple seconds, Diana not believing those words just left her mouth.</p><p>“Well- I guess I should go.” Akko threw her backpack over her shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for helping Diana.”</p><p>But before Akko could turn around, Diana jumped.</p><p>Right into her arms.</p><p>A surprised sound left Akkos lips before her brain registered to what was happening, wrapping her arms around the blondes back.</p><p>“I don’t know if you both are actually seeing each other, but I hope he treats you right.”</p><p>Diana sighed before replying again.</p><p>“You deserve nothing more,” She said as she pulled away from the embrace.</p><p>Akko looked up at her surprised before smiling.</p><p>“Thank you Diana.”</p><p>Then she left, leaving only the thoughts of what was going to happen if it was an actual date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been wanting to write for them for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>